<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thought I Found a Way Out( But You Never Go Away) by Kymera219</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940520">Thought I Found a Way Out( But You Never Go Away)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219'>Kymera219</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Feelings Realization, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Protective Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That argument between Thor and Loki in Avengers goes a little bit differently</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thought I Found a Way Out( But You Never Go Away)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts">katya1828</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/gifts">R_Rolling</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/gifts">CherryPie0</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/gifts">thepoisonofgod</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfMagicAndChaos/gifts">TalesOfMagicAndChaos</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_eater/gifts">shadow_eater</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Our Father..."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No," Loki interrupted,"your father. He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You think that matters to me? Loki, we are still brothers!".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We are not brothers!" Loki screamed,"we can't be!".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What...why?". Thor felt something in his chest crumble at those harsh words.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki whipped around at the question and the Thunder God was shocked to see tears in his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We can never be brothers, because brothers don't feel the way that I feel about you!".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blue eyes widened in shock. Of all the things he could have said, this was not what Thor expected.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It seemed that the Trickster wasn't done, because he continued screaming. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"All my life, I was but a shadow to you. Never an equal to be noticed......to be loved, a fucking mortal woman caught yourattention better than me! Yet...no matter what you do, no matter how hard I try to make these...feelings go away, I still love you. I love you, and I wish with everything in me I didn't, because it fucking hurts!".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki was downright sobbing at this point, and Thor couldn't take it anymore. He strode over and gathered the other man into his arms. Loki tried to fight it at first, but the grip was too strong and he was too upset to care. He ended up just laying his head on his adopted brother's chest, tears streaming down the plates of Thor's armor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're right," Thor said as he combed his fingers through raven locks, " I have not treated you as I should have, maybe that's from our upbringing or my own stupidity, I don't know. But, Loki, there is not a day that goes by where I don't love you. I'll admit, Jane was a fascination to me, and possibly a good distraction whilst I was dealing with the banishment...but she's not you, and she never will be".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thor put his hands on either side of Loki's face, and pulled him back,so he could look into those emerald eyes he'd missed so much. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I made the assumption that you'd always be by my side, and I am so sorry I took you for granted as a result. I will spend the rest of eternity rectifying that if you'll just come home....to Asgard....and to me".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The God of Mischief let out a choked sob, before shakily nodding. Thor smiled at him before gently pressing their lips together.Loki put his arms around his neck as the kiss intensified.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they finally pulled away from each other, Thor took one of Loki's hands,and placed it over his own heart.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You were right about something else. Brother's don't feel the way we do. Our bond goes far beyond that, and it's high time I stop trying to deny it".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What are you saying, Thor?" Loki asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm saying that I love you".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The spark in those green eyes was addicting, and Thor couldn't help but kiss him again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Let's go home".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, let's".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They dissapeared in a flash of light, leaving a very confused and irritated Iron-man with no prisoner and no tesseract.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">********************</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They landed on the Bifröst, and were greeting by a knowing grin from Heimdall.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Glad to see you've finally returned home with your missing half, God of Thunder".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes," Thor said as he pulled Loki to him once more, " so am I".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>